Light fixtures mounted on retaining walls or under steps, decks or railings are known in the art. Building codes and restrictions on the amount of reveal (i.e., overhang or protrusion) limit the types and designs of light fixtures that may be placed in these areas. With many of these fixtures, removal and replacement of the bulbs can be difficult, requiring that the bulb covers or the fixtures themselves be removed so that the bulbs can be accessed. The process of removing the bulbs presents a risk of burns or electrical shocks. Water drainage or condensation may penetrate the bulb cover, thereby damaging the electrical components, increasing the risk of electrical shocks or failure of the lamp. Further, many of the known light fixtures are configured to direct light downwards, thereby providing only narrow fields of illumination. Such fixtures may produce shadows or hot spots of intense light, which can be aesthetically displeasing.